User talk:Davidstory19
Welcome Hello, and welcome to Narutfanon. I'm Steel, an admin on the site. I'm here to tell you a few things. First off, I hope you've gotten used to being here. I've noticed you're being very productive and you have a long list of articles already. But, I'm sorry to say that these articles aren't very up to standards with the wikia's general rules, and I would like you to make a few changes, to say the least. Please contact me on my talk page if you have any questions. --Cold hard steel will eat your soul... 00:57, 4 March 2009 (UTC) Warning Please do not delete any admin warnings. Any repeates of these actions will result in banning, understand? --Cold hard steel will eat your soul... 01:39, 4 March 2009 (UTC) Alright Okay... But I had gotten complaints of your material from other users... about six, I think. One didn't like it that you included autobots in a page... Anyway, I'll lew you go. And sign your messages with four tildes. --Cold hard steel will eat your soul... 01:46, 4 March 2009 (UTC) Inquiry Hey, I have a question. Why do you delete all of the messages on the talk pages that you own? --Cold hard steel will eat your soul... 22:05, 4 March 2009 (UTC) Gottin pissed here... HA! Sorry bout that! Its just my attitude! I AM Minkai Da Drunkie! Minkai, the Legendary Drunk 23:04, 4 March 2009 (UTC) Also.... DO NOT DELETE MY MESSAGES Minkai, the Legendary Drunk 23:04, 4 March 2009 (UTC) Warning You have been warned about deleting recent messages from members of the administration. This is your last warning: another violation will result in more severe consequences. --Lavi (れび) (talk) 23:09, 4 March 2009 (UTC) Glad ya see it my way! Good! We're all friends here! Ya dont have to ask! Would ya like some help getting our pages organized? Minkai, the Legendary Drunk 23:14, 4 March 2009 (UTC) I can add boxes n stuff so it looks better... Minkai, the Legendary Drunk 23:14, 4 March 2009 (UTC) Voting Please look at Voting for a New Tournament, make sure that you read the rules carefully. Good luck! ^_^ -- Rasengan888 (talk)(Narutopedia Editor) 19:51, 11 March 2009 (UTC) Images on your user page Please stop uploading pictures and placing them on your userpage with only an extremely brief caption. There is no actual information on your page, which is considered spam-like activity. This would be in violation of the Naruto Fanon Wiki rules. Also, uploading images without using them are also considered spam material. --れび (talk to Lavi!) 02:14, 17 March 2009 (UTC) :You can link to the actual article by placing double brackets around the name. Example You need to use your images in an actual article. Please do so as soon as possible, or they will be subject to deletion. --れび (talk to Lavi!) 02:27, 17 March 2009 (UTC) ::You have been let off the hook numerous times with your past articles. You must incorporate all of your images into actual character articles, as soon as possible, or else the ones not used will be deleted. This is final. Naruto Fanon is not a photo gallery for images: Photobucket achieves the same purpose. Naruto Fanon is a showcase of information about characters created in the Naruto world. --れび (talk to Lavi!) 02:37, 17 March 2009 (UTC) :::I'm not going to repeat myself. Read the above. If you continue to beg and spam my page with the exact message, against the rules and regulations of Naruto Fanon, you will be banned for 48 hours. --れび (talk to Lavi!) 02:52, 17 March 2009 (UTC) You make brackets with the bracket buttons. They are right next to the "P" key. Looking at your images, I also notice you do not have licenses attached to at least several of your uploaded images. They are required to have licenses attached to them, by Wikia Policy, to avoid copyright infringement. If you do not enter the correct licenses for all of your images, those without licenses will be deleted. --れび (talk to Lavi!) 13:30, 17 March 2009 (UTC) You're missing the point: I'm not doing this so that you can please me and all of that banter. This is to step up this enforcement of the rules that exist. I doubt all of them are yours or your brother's, because they are either commonly found on the internet or taken directly from the Naruto show. Ownership does not mean you have them on your computer: the licensing is for copyright law. You have 24 hours from the post at 13:30 UTC to place proper wiki licenses, or they will be deleted. --れび (talk to Lavi!) 20:22, 17 March 2009 (UTC) It depends on what sort of license you are going to put on it, but they have to be placed on the image's page. --れび (talk to Lavi!) 20:41, 17 March 2009 (UTC) : would yield :This is only used when uploading images, like photographs, that were taken by yourself. --れび (talk to Lavi!) 20:47, 17 March 2009 (UTC) hey Hey dude you know that pic you used for the raven guy well you took that pic from me! Yes I know I said to that Evan guy that Anyone can use the pics I used only if they asked me nicely. If you can replace the pic you have that would be great or you can keep on but if you do see a pic that someone already used mabey you should ask that person if you can use it. Thanks Alright!! First off, watch what pics youb use!! W ask that you try to avoid using canon pics! Find fan ones! And some of your pics are already used, so look around before putting what you pease! Minkai, the Legendary Drunk 00:13, 18 March 2009 (UTC) Second, I'm gonna fight you in an rp! Ill use Haizo after he completes the Ryukami trials!! You message me back sayin who you'll use! I reccomend usin yur best character!! Minkai, the Legendary Drunk 00:13, 18 March 2009 (UTC) Um, da estion was who will you be fighting with?? but thanks anyways.. Minkai, the Legendary Drunk 00:31, 18 March 2009 (UTC) Yo...David Just wondering...how old are you? I'm 15 by the way... Narutokurosaki547 01:45, 18 March 2009 (UTC) HEY What character are you gonna use???? And actualy ANSWER this time! I dun need no compliments, I need ANSWERS! SO REPLY!! XD Now what character will you be usin for da fight against Haizo post Ryukami Trials? I suggest usin yur best person... Minkai, the Legendary Drunk 01:51, 18 March 2009 (UTC) Sure Sure you can.Naruto2 12:28, 18 March 2009 (UTC) Hehe.. Good. ^_^ Now then, her we go. Ill start it.. Haizo Hyuga vs. ShadowBlade Listen dude.... Ok, you better listen up. You have broken too many rules: Rules you've broken :1. Deleting an Admin's warning :2. Spamming :3. Failure to Respond to an RP Challenge :4. Uploading too many pics which slows down the site :5. Arguing with Admins about our requests Listen to me, you have one week, ONE WEEK, to clean up your act. This means you will not: :1. Post too many pics at one time (Like only 5 or 6 a week only) :2. Stop uploadin pics for your userpage without accually using them :3. Making characters with a small amount of writing and making millions of them a day :4. Deleting a warning :5. Refusing to cooperate with Admins If you do not meet these requirments by one week's time, you ill be banned from this site, indefinatly, no questions asked. Today is Sunday, March 22.... if this rules are not met by Sunday March 29th, you will be banned. And dont message me back saying "hi dude" or "i like your stuff". If you do this to me, i will shorten your time to 2 days. Consider this your first and last warning And you must message me bakc saying you agree within 3 days or your banned for not adhereing to an Admin's warnign for the 4th time. --Seireitou 01:12, 23 March 2009 (UTC) Good Good, so basicly, im not saying your articles suck. I accually like them, but even though you have no limit to how many you wanna make, making too many for no good reason and leaving them so short isnt that good. So, here is what i want you to do in the next week: :1. Dont upload too many pics at once, only about 5 or 6 a week :2. When making characters, make them detailed and longer :3. When uploading pics, dont just use them for your userpage, use them for characters. Im not saying you cant upload like 3 or 4 pics jsut for your userpage but 20 to 30 is pushin it. As long as you follow these rules, you and i are fine. --Seireitou 01:32, 23 March 2009 (UTC) Your deleted images They were in violation with NFW policy by not being properly licensed. I have given you more than enough time to at least start concentrating on making them up to standards. I have no legitimate reason to restore your images for you. --れび (talk to Lavi!) 01:45, 23 March 2009 (UTC) HELLOOOOOOOO Haizo Hyuga vs. ShadowBlade Go to that link above. Click on it. REPLY ON IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NOW! Minkai, the Legendary Drunk 02:23, 23 March 2009 (UTC) Reply on my talk page when you replied. I dun want any "Hi buddy" or "yur awsum" I just want to know that U replied! Minkai, the Legendary Drunk 02:23, 23 March 2009 (UTC) Licensing Although it's good that you're licensing your images, you need to give them proper license. The pics that you pulled directly from the Naruto show are not "copyrighted, but use permitted without conditions." You need to give the right license for each image so that other people that plans to use them are aware of the law in regards to the image. Also, you broke the agreement you had with Seireitou about not uploading over 20 images in a single day. You had been warned only hours before and therefore be banned for a week. --れび (talk to Lavi!) 02:34, 23 March 2009 (UTC) ... Due to your lack of listening and you're very stubborness...I have deleted all of your links....I'm sorry I did this, but, the reason is because of many things. #They are kind of spam and has no meaning to them whatsoever. #The stories to them are nothing the less. #WAY TOO MUCH CHARACTERS...characters are used for RP, not to spam and show-off #Taking too much of the NF dataspace, causing it to slow down... I know there's much more, but, these four causes are pretty much the main bases. Complain to me all you want, but, I'll just block for infinite.......or, you could start over a new leaf. This time, restrict yourself with 5 characters and at least RP in this area! Role-playing is the best thing you can do! So...have fun here, you're characters are to play around. --'Rasengan888' (talk)(Editor and RPer) 13:36, September 19, 2009 (UTC)